Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to lithium ion batteries, and more specifically to an improved polymeric binder for forming silicon electrodes resulting in battery electrodes of increased charge density.
Background of the Invention
Lithium-ion batteries are a type of rechargeable battery in which lithium ions move between the negative and positive electrode. The lithium ion moves through an electrolyte from the negative to the positive during discharge, and in reverse, from the positive to the negative, during recharge. Most commonly the negative electrode is made of graphite, which material is particularly preferred due to its stability during charge and discharge cycles as it forms solid electrolyte interface (SEI) layers with very small volume change.
Lithium ion batteries and finding ever increasing acceptance as power sources for portable electronics such as mobile phones and laptop computers that require high energy density and long lifetime. Such batteries are also finding application as power sources for automobiles, where recharge cycle capability and energy density are key requirements. In this regard, research is being conducted in the area of improved electrolytes, and improved electrodes. High-capacity electrodes for lithium-ion batteries have yet to be developed in order to meet the 40-mile plug-in hybrid electric vehicle energy density needs that are currently targeted.
One approach is to replace graphite as the negative electrode with silicon. Notably graphite electrodes are rated at 372 mAh/g (milliamp hours per gram) at LiC6, while silicon electrodes are rated more than tenfold better at 4,200 mAh/g at Li4.4Si. However, numerous issues prevent this material from being used as a negative electrode material in lithium-ion batteries. Full capacity cycling of Si results in significant capacity fade due to a large volume change during Li insertion (lithiation) and removal (de-lithiation). This volumetric change during reasonable cycling rates induces significant amounts of stress in micron size particles, causing the particles to fracture. Thus an electrode made with micron-size Si particles has to be cycled in a limited voltage range to minimize volume change.
Decreasing the particle size to nanometer scale can be an effective means of accommodating the volume change. However, the repeated volume change during cycling can also lead to repositioning of the particles in the electrode matrix and result in particle dislocation from the conductive matrix. This dislocation of particles causes the rapid fade of the electrode capacity during cycling, even though the Si particles are not fractured. Novel nano-fabrication strategies have been used to address some of the issues seen in the Si electrode, with some degree of success. However, these processes incur significantly higher manufacturing costs, as some of the approaches are not compatible with current Li ion manufacture technology. Thus, there remains the need for a simple, efficient and cost effective means for improving the stability and cycle-ability of silicon electrodes for use in Lithium ion batteries.